Love Conquers All
by Angievampress
Summary: Akito's Son and Rin's daughter used to be the best of friends. He is determined to rekindle their friendship- and possibly more. O.C. story. You can skip ch. 1 if you don't want to read the character profiles. UNDERGOING REVISION, WILL CONTINUE SOON
1. Chapter 1

**Love Conquers All**

**Summary:** Akito's Son and Rin's daughter used to be the best of friends. In middle school, She stopped talking to him. He is determined to rekindle their friendship- and possibly more. Can love conquer the doubts she carries and all the obstacles they face? O.C. story. Will explore how Rin and Akito will cope with their kids dating- as well as akigure and rinxharu parenting :)

**Main Characters (Both are O.C.s)**

Izumi Sohma

Age:16

Physical Description: Straight black hair that reaches to her shoulder blades. She looks much like Rin but she is taller(5 ft 8 in). She has Haru's gray eyes and creamy white skin.

History: Rin and Haru's only child. She likes playing instruments(violin and electric violin and piano)and singing(soprano.). She was best friends with Lee when they were younger, without their parents knowing about it. In middle school she began to avoid him. She has had a good upbringing with love from both of her parents. Despite her best efforts she is still bothered by boys in school. She enjoys all kinds of dancing.

Lee Sohma

Age: 16

Physical Description: Straight black hair that reaches to the middle of his ears. His paternal grandmothers blue eyes. He is 6 ft 3 in. Alabaster skin.

History: The only child of Akito and Shigure, he is the heir to the Sohma family. He used to be harassed by girls as much as Izumi still is by boys. He plays the electric and bass guitar well, but they are only hobbies. He is proficient in ballroom and hip-hop dancing.

A/N some of this stuff about them may seem irrelevant but it will make for some interesting reads when we get to certain points in the story :D

Other CharactersIsuzu (Rin) Sohma

Izumi's mother. She is married to Haru. She owns a private art gallery she often contributes to and hosts auctions that benefit women's shelters and abused children (she does this to help people who have been battered the way she once was.) She keeps Izumi as far away from her (Rin's) parents as possible- which means very far away.

Hatsuharu (Haru) Sohma

Izumi's father. Due to his increased martial arts ability, he took over the Sohma dojo when Kazuma died. He offers free self defense classes at women's shelters. What he and his wife (Rin) do for the community make them well known and respected in society.

Akito Sohma

The same reformed Akito we saw at the end of the manga. She is married to Shigure. Lee's mother. She now rules over the family.

Shigure Sohma

Lee's father. Still joking and perverted, though he's mellowed a bit after marrying Akito and Lee being born. He helps Akito run the family.

Other Furuba characters will be involved. Still not sure who, but I am willing to take requests :)

Next chapter will start the story. It goes up tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Conquers All

As the bell rang to signal the end of the day here at Sakura High, I exited my Algebra 2 class to join the other students pouring out of every room in the building . I could here people complaining about too much homework. If they had used the time the teachers gave them in class, they might not have so much. I went to my locker, opening the lock swiftly to put away all my books except my Algebra 2 book. I heard somebody come and stop behind me. I sighed. Who would it be harassing me today? I turned around.

As soon As I saw him, I immediately froze. We hadn't talked in over four years! What did _he _want?

" Lee" I said as calmly as I could.

" Hey Izumi" he said, looking at me searchingly. I shifted under his gaze.

" What do you want?" I asked, not bothering to be polite.

"To talk to you"

We haven't talked in four years Lee." I said. " What could you possibly want to talk about now?"

"Why you suddenly stopped talking to me four years ago. And why you avoid me like the plague even today."

"You're asking now?" I asked incredulous. "Does it all of the sudden matter to you?"

"It's bugged me from the day you started ignoring me Izumi. I can't let it go. I just want some answers."

"It's a little late to be asking for those." I told him, turning around to close my locker. I side- stepped him, clearly saying that was the end of it. I should have known better. Lee was just as stubborn as I was. Lee grabbed my arm.

"Let me drive you home." He said, still holding my arm. I stared at him.

"How about no." I said, trying to free my arm from his grip. What a useless struggle that was. Lee was ten times stronger than I was. He always had been. "I don't need you to to drive me home!" I exploded " I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"Take a look outside Izumi" he said. I turned to look out the large glass doors. The wind was whipping students clothes to the side and snow was falling rapidly. "Do you really think you won't freeze in that wearing that flimsy little coat? You don't even have gloves." He said. I hated the idea of walking home in that.

"I'll call a cab." I said, still determined not to accept his offer. Lee snorted.

"Your going to trust those crazy cabbies in this weather?" he asked. I was boiling at this point. I didn't want to walk for an hour in this weather and as much as I hated to admit it, he was right. Cabbies here- or anywhere really- were not known to be good drivers.

"Fine." I spat. I looked over his shoulder to see a few people who were taking their time leaving looking at us. "Lets just go." I noticed a few of my regular harassers glaring at us. Lee seemed to notice them to. He put his arm around my shoulders, causing them to scowl. He pulled me towards him and lead me out to the small student parking lot. I'd never tell him, but part of me was grateful for that. Most of the guys took the more than obvious hint and sometimes downright refusal I gave them. There were a few, however, that refused to take no for an answer. They had tried to get quite physical with me and only the self defense I had learned from Daddy saved me.

I came out of my revere as Lee held open a car door for me. I climbed into the car, noting the foreign look of it. It was sleek, clearly expensive, but didn't compromise safety for looks. Lee got in on the other side, starting the engine as soon as he got in, turning up the heat before climbing out of the car to clean it off. As soon as he was done, he got back in and shifted into Drive.

We rode into a comfortable silence until the car stopped a few minutes away. There was only a little traffic, seeing as most people were opting to stay at home in weather like this. I looked out the window, preparing to take my seatbelt off. I stopped with my hand on the release button.

"This isn't my house." I said, confused.

Authors Note: Okay sorry to end there, but I really wanted to get this chapter up before 7. I'm writing chapter 3 right now:) So this is an idea I've had for a few years and finally decided to write. I know everything that is going to happen, so its just a matter of writing it down. Shouldn't be a problem. So what do ya think? Reviews make me happy ^_^ so review, favorite, and all that good stuff. Oh! And do you like bleach? If so, go read my O.C. story Trials of Affiniti :) its about Ichigo and Rukias son and an Affiniti(explaination in chapter one along with character profiles) It includes other Bleach characters from the anime:) later on though. So Chapter 3 of this story should be out tomorrow:D

R&R

Oh and Happy Valentines Day:D ( Im single but I still celebrate with my mom. Not the best, but better than nothing :p)


	3. Chapter 3

Love Conquers All

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket! The anime and manga belong to their respective owners!

I stared at the small pastry shop for a few moments longer before I turned to Lee.

"This isn't my house!" I said. He looked at me, his expression dull.

"No kidding" he said bored "I always stop here after school to get a snack" I huffed.

"How long are you going to leave me sitting out here?" I asked irritably. He blinked.

"I thought you might want to come in with me." He said.

"No thanks." I said, still irritated. I had hoped this would be a short ride home. I didn't want to spend anymore time with him than was necessary.

"I'll be right back." He said, getting out and locking the car. I settled in the seat to wait for him, deciding I might as well make the wait as comfortable as possible. It wasn't even five minutes before he was back. I had focused my gaze at the windshield, only recognizing him by the beep of him unlocking the car and the gust of cold air that stirred the air when he opened the door. I was still staring at the windshield, only to have my monotony broken when he set something on my lap. I looked down to see two crème puffs in a container with a plastic spoon inside. I glared at the food before turning my glare on Lee.

"Did I say I was going to hold your food?" I asked, irate.

'That's not mine, it's yours." He said simply. I sputtered.

"I never told you to get me anything!" I exclaimed.

"You always wanted to try crème puffs if I remember correctly." He said. That brought me up short. I can't believe he had remembered that! I had only mentioned it in passing and only once. Granted I remember a lot about him, including stuff like that, but that was because I had gone over our time as friends. I can't believe he would have done the same. I opted to remain silent. I glanced over at him. He was holding a brownie a la mode. I was pretty sure what his intent was, and with the weather being the way it was, I had to stop him.

"You are _not_ eating that while driving" I told him firmly. He looked at me disbelievingly. "The last thing I need is to be in a car crash." I informed him. He seemed to think for a minute. Finally he nodded. He set the food on the backseat of his car (he must have got the message about my not holding his food.) and carefully pulled out of the parking spot. He drove for a minute, than pulled into Tokyo Mall. He parked right in front of the square outside the mall itself, which was all lit up for New Years.

"Don't tell me this is your shopping day." I said sarcastically.

"I can't eat while driving, and I don't want my ice cream to melt." He explained as he started to eat. I followed suit and sighed. He was just _trying _to make this difficult wasn't he? A few minutes later he spoke.

"And while we eat" he said "why don't we use this time to talk?"

"No" I said.

"Come on Izumi. I just want to know why. What went wrong? Everything was fine one day, the next you come to class avoiding me. You still do." He said. I sighed. Maybe if I told him he'd leave me alone.

"I can't trust men like you." I said simply. He seemed confused.

"Men like me?" he asked. I nodded. "You're going to have to elaborate on that." He said.

"Rich men, Lee." I said , finishing my food at the same time he did. "Men in your position are womanizers."

"What did that have to do with you?" he asked cautiously. I had to take a deep breath to avoid the tears that wanted to fall from my eyes. I looked at him.

"You were starting to act differently around me Lee. I couldn't risk being hurt like that by the only person I trusted besides my parents."

"I won't deny I felt that way about you Izumi." He said. "I still do." He admitted, stroking my hair. I flinched away from his hand, and he drew it back. "And, honestly, the only way I can see you being hurt like that- not that I would _ever_ do that to you- is if you felt the same way I did." He finished. I couldn't believe he had caught on to that just by the few words I had said. I couldn't lie to him. I never could. It would be futile to start now. I nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"Give me a chance Izumi." He pleaded. "I won't hurt you. I promise." I looked into his eyes. They were clearly begging me. I wanted to believe it. I really did. But I couldn't, not quite. So I gave him the only answer I could.

"Let me think about it." I said. He nodded, putting the car into Reverse, and pulling out of the mall. We rode in silence until we reached my house. I got out of the car, saying a quick good-bye to Lee before dropping my plastic container in the garbage and running into the house. If there was one anyone who could help me sort this out, it was my parents.

Authors Note: Yea so forgot the disclaimer last chapter. So this feels short. It took me a while though D: So its up like I promised. By the way, check out my profile regularly. I'll put up info about when the next chapters will be up for my stories. Kind of informative chapter. Next chapter we will meet her parents (Haru and Rin) and they will help her sort through her thoughts. Also we will see Izumi's answer to Takashi. . Oh and Sakura high, though not a private school, is still a very good one and hard to get into.

Favorite? Review? Follow?

V


	4. Chapter 4

Love Conquers AllI gathered in a deep breath and let it out before I opened the door. I let myself in the house, which was unlocked. Daddy had told me this morning that the dojo was on break and that he'd be home all day today. I was glad I didn't have to stand outside and fumble with my keys, since they all look strangely similar.

"I'm home!" I announced, taking my heels off. Another reason to be glad Lee drove me home today.

"Welcome home." Daddy said as he came to greet me. He wrapped me in a hug after I got my shoes off and stepped into the living room I squeezed him back before he let me go.

"I need to talk to you and Mom." I said

"Your Mom won't be home until late tonight. Will I do?" he asked.

"You'll do just fine."

"When do you want to talk?" he asked

"After dinner." I said. "I'm going to dance and do my homework before." He nodded. I went upstairs to change out of my school uniform and into a pair of short shorts and loose bra top. I went back downstairs and into our compound basement, which was divided into three sections. Right in the middle was my own little dance studio. Small, but big enough for just a few people. I went to the sound equipment and started my current dancing playlist. I went to the center of the wooden floor and started to dance. I started off with a few Vocaloid dances than went to some of my own personally choreographed ones. I tried to focus on the movements of my body in relation to the beat and rhythm of the music, and for the most part I succeeded. But when the last song started to play, my thoughts immediately went back to my current predicament. It was a dance I had already figured out the choreography to, but lacked a partner to dance it with. And just the thought of a couple's dance brought my mind back to Lee.

I sighed and shut the music off before dragging myself upstairs to take a shower. I shut my bedroom door behind me and started to peel my clothes off, leaving a trail to my en suit bathroom door. A good idea of my dads; it saved me and my mom a lot of arguments. I turned the shower on, passing my hand beneath the showerhead while making minute adjustments to the faucet until I got the perfect temperature. I stepped underneath the running water, sighing a breath of relief as the water ran over my body. I forced myself to focus on washing my hair and scrubbing my body. After that I just stood there, my head against the wall. I finally turned the water off and stepped out when the water ran cold. I wrapped a towel around both my hair and my body before going back into my room. I was only in there a minute, looking around at my piano in the corner, my violins on the mounts on the wall, and my new harpsichord near the piano. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"What?" I called out

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes Izumi." Daddy said.

"'Kay I'll be right out." I yelled. I looked down at the floor before moving to my closet to get out new clothes. After my bra and under wear, I put on a pair of thin pants and a tank top before leaving my room.

Dinner was on the table when I got down the stairs. I sat down at the table to see teriyaki chicken and fried rice on my plate. I looked over at Daddy.

"You made my favorite." I smiled "Thanks" I said gratefully. Daddy just smiled. We began to eat and all I could do was revel in the taste of the food. When we were finished eating, Daddy pushed aside his plate and looked at me, waiting for me to start. I slowly pushed my plate to my left. And looked down at my hands which were intertwined on the table in front of me. I really wasn't sure how to start, so I decided to just get straight to the point.

"Do you think I can trust a wealthy man?" I asked bluntly. My dad was silent for a moment.

"Depends on who he is." He finally said. "How well do you know him?"

"I _used_ to know him better than anyone."

"Has he changed much?"

"Not from what I can see."

"But you don't think you know him now?" he asked

"I haven't talked to him in years." I informed him. He went silent for a moment.

"Why not?" he finally asked.

"He was…acting more…romantic towards me. And I've heard _so_ many stories of rich men cheating, womanizing, drinking….I didn't want to be hurt like that by the only person besides you and Mom that I trust." I said, wrapping my arms around myself. Daddy sighed. He seemed to be thinking about something. He finally spoke.

"Izumi, if you liked the person he was and he hasn't changed much-or at all- then consider your options. I'm not going to tell you what to do. I've seen you so lonely these past few years. And I think this is why. But the way I see it you have two options. One, don't take the risk and be lonely. And two, take a risk for a chance to be happy."

I sighed before nodding my head absentmindedly, thinking over what he had said. I got up from the table, walked over to my dad and gave him a hug, excusing myself to do my homework. I trudged back up the stairs to try to take my mind of Lee with algebra. I simply sat at my desk, staring at my homework blankly for a few minutes. I eventually shook my head to organize my thoughts and got started on my algebra homework. After a while, I lost myself in it.

When I finally finished, I looked up at the clock on my wall. It read 10:30. I breathed a sigh of relief for finishing my assignment and got up and started to get ready for bed.

-0-0-0-0 Next Morning -0-0-0-0

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock around 6:00. I groaned, wishing I could just go back to sleep. The night had not been peaceful. I had tossed and turned, sleep not overcoming me until after midnight. I rubbed a hand over my eyes before getting up to start my morning routine: brush my hair, brush my teeth, wash my face, a little bit of makeup, get dressed and then eat breakfast. I had completed all but the latter when I came into the kitchen to complete it. I opened the kitchen door, intending to go to the pantry and grab a granola bar or something only to have my mom look up the sink she had been leaning over.

"I need to talk to you Izumi." She said. I had a feeling I knew what it was about. Daddy most likely told her everything…none of us kept secrets from each other. I set my bag down next to the door, nodding my head okay.

"Daddy talked to you, I presume?" I asked unnecessarily.

"Yes." She said. Good. I was glad he had. I had really wanted my mothers opinion and I was relieved to be getting it.

"Okay." I said, waiting for her to start. She exhaled a deep breath and started.

"Izumi I'm not going to go into a whole lecture. There's just something from my own beliefs I want you to know." She said. I nodded to acknowledge what she said. She continued. "I believe you have to go through some hardships in your life before you can truly be happy. I've seen this in everybody I know." I nodded, unsure of what she was saying. She started talking again. "I've _seen _the hardships you've gone through these past few years. And I really think it's done with. You've been through the hardships. _Now _is the time to be happy." She said. I looked at her and hugged her quickly, uttering a quick good-bye before grabbing my bag and leaving the house.

As I arrived at the school, after an hour of thinking, I knew I had my answer. I just hoped I wouldn't regret it.

Authors Note: So we see some RinxHaru parenting and some serious moments. Izumi has been sighing a lot, hasn't she? So we've seen Izumi is close to her parents. Kinda wish I was like that with mine D:

So check out my profile regularly… I'll post when expected updates to my stories are and give info about possible new stories to :)

Review or favorite ?


	5. Chapter 5

I quickly strode up the steps of the school building, reassuring myself that my choice was the right one to make. It was 6:30 when I left home and it took me an hour to get here. Homeroom started at 7:45. That left me 15 minutes to go to my locker and get everything I needed for my morning classes and find Lee to tell him I wanted to talk to him.

My locker was on the second floor and I practically ran up the stairs in my haste to accomplish my tasks for the morning. By the time I reached my locker, my breathing had returned to normal. I tried to rush opening the lock, and failed. I stopped what I was doing, took a deep breath, and tried again in a calm manner. I succeeded and tried to gather my books as tranquilly as possible; the last thing I needed was to have them flying all over the place. As I was placing my books in my bag and returning my algebra book to my locker I started to hear footsteps. It didn't bother me until they came in my direction. I tried to ignore it, figuring it was one of the few boys who couldn't take no for an answer. I really didn't have time to deal with whoever it may be when I still needed to find Lee. I turned around in a hurry to find him, intent on ignoring whoever was behind me. Only to have someone grab my arm tightly.

I instantly fought back, struggling to get out of the firm grip on my arm. It was an instant reaction I had developed over the years due to insanely persistent boys who were determined to have me as a girlfriend.

"Whoa, Whoa, Izumi stop it!" the person said as he let me go. I instantly recognized Lee's voice and stopped thrashing around. I put my hand up to my forehead and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lee" I said breathlessly "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry" he said, "I didn't think you'd freak out like that."

"Habit." I said. He looked at me curiously. I shook my head. "Never mind." I leaned back against my locker, trying to relax after the scare Lee had (unintentionally) given me. He leaned back on the locker to my right and looked over at me.

"Have you thought about it?' he asked quietly. I stayed silent a moment than nodded my head. "And?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not now Lee." I said as the warning bell rang. Students I hadn't even noticed started rushing to class, some giving us curious looks. I straightened up from my leaning position as Lee did the same thing. I turned to him before I spoke. " Can I talk to you at lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. I nodded and started to walk away, Lee behind me. When I reached the door to my homeroom, I turned to Lee. " I sit by the windows, in the right hand corner" I said. Lee nodded.

"I'll see you at lunch." He said. I nodded.

I hope I can build up the confidence I need to talk to him by then.

-0-0-0-Lunch-0-0-0-

I don't have all the confidence I would like to have, but I suppose what I have is enough. I sat down to eat my lunch, leftovers from last nights dinner I had packed the night before while sleep had evaded me. I had just warmed it up in the little-used student microwave in the lunchroom. I started to eat it nervously, waiting for Lee to show up. I had only eaten a small amount of food when I felt someone sit down next to me and looked up to see him sitting there with a packed lunch of his own. It looked like chicken chowmain. He glanced my way before he started to eat. I decided I might as well do the same and try to get some nutrition. We ate in silence and I began to wonder what he was thinking. The silence was getting tense- for me at least. It was probably best to start talking- and we didn't have much to talk about at the moment besides my answer. I swallowed the food in my mouth and slid my tray farther away from me. I blew out a breath and started.

"Okay. I'll give you one shot." I said. Lee looked at me, almost as if he had been expecting a 'no'. His look of surprise quickly changed to one of relief. But I wasn't finished talking. I held up a finger to emphasize my next words. "One shot." I said. "No more than that." As I lowered my hand, almost as if I had been holding up a shield that was disappearing, he reached out to touch me. He caught my hand and pulled me toward him. His embrace was gentle and I held him, happy to have given him a chance. Over the hours of the sleepless night and all throughout the walk to school, I had thought over my parents' words. They were right. I have been miserable without him and if I have to take a risk at pain to enjoy life then that is what I have to do. I liked him before…and he hasn't really changed much besides in looks. I trusted him then. I could trust him now.

-0-0-0-End of School-0-0-0- 

I don't think I've ever been more eager to see the end of the school day. I was hoping to see Lee again. As the day had gone on, I realized how much I missed having him in almost every class like I did in middle school. Hopefully with the new semester in a few weeks, we would have some classes together.

I quickly went to my locker and put all my books away. I had finished all my homework in class, so I didn't have much to do tonight except dance and maybe play some of my instruments. I was shutting my locker when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and hoist me towards them. I shrieked quietly, even though I recognized Lee, despite not being able to see him. He set me down and grinned at me when I spun around to see him, slamming my locker shut.

"You didn't freak out that time." He noted lazily.

"I knew it was you." I told him. He smirked and took my hand before tugging me toward him to put his arms around me and hold me close.

"Am I driving you home today?" he asked. I pretended to think about it.

"Sure." I said after a minute. He released me and kept a hold of my hand as we started walking towards the parking lot. I noted a few hostile looks from girls aimed towards me. I nudged closer to Lee and whispered to him. "I feel like I'm going to be mobbed." I said.

"I won't let them touch you." He said, grinning. I smiled back.

Soon we were in the car and Lee was pulling out of the lot. I asked him to not stop to get a snack today, and he easily agreed. We talked during the ride, mostly about what we had been doing. I told him about moving from kabuki to ballroom, hip-hop, and Latin dancing. How I picked up the harpsichord to go along with my piano and violin. He told me about perfecting his bass and moving on to a six-string electric, along with also starting a variety of dance classes.

This was one of the things I liked most about spending time with Lee. We had so much in common. It was to soon for my liking when we pulled into my driveway.

"My parents aren't here." I said, surprised.

"Is that unusual?" Lee asked.

"No, but…the dojo is on break right now. Daddy's supposed to be home." I thought about it and slapped my hand to my face.

"What?"

"Mom has that big New Years auction coming up." I said, "I can't believe I forgot. Daddy must be helping her." I turned to Lee. "Do you want to come in?" I asked, unsure of what he would want to do. He nodded and got out of the car, coming around to my side to open the door for me. I blinked. That was…unexpected.

I mentally shook myself and got out of the car, Lee shutting the door behind me. I lead him up to the door and reached into the pouch on the inside of my bag for my keys. I had to try two of them before I got the right one; all my keys looked alike. Once the door was open, I went inside with Lee following me. After we took off our shoes and hung our coats up, I gave him a tour of the house. Living room, dining room, and kitchen. When we got to my room I paused before opening the door to let him in. He stepped inside, studying my room. His eyes paused when he looked at my bed.

"You have a canopy?" he asked, bewildered. " Do you have to worry about mosquitoes or something?" I snorted

"No." I said, laughing. "It's not that kind of canopy. Feel it." He went and felt it.

"Silk." He said, taking in the rest of the bed. It had a dark purple canopy that matched the puffy comforter that served as a blanket. The pillows were numerous and fluffy. The bed itself was large enough to fit three grown people. The bed frame was made out of bamboo, just like the ring that encircled the top of the ceiling to match the size of the bed to hold up the canopy. He felt the comforter.

"Doesn't that get hot in the summer?" he asked.

" It's only a winter blanket. The summer one is cotton."

"You certainly went to a lot of trouble for the bed. Why?" he asked. I looked at it.

"I like it" I answered defensively. He shook his head.

"It's very extravagant." He said. I smiled.

"Daddy treats me like a princess." I said happily. He shook his head again.

"You're spoiled." He told me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I earn my spoiling." I said. He smiled and looked over the rest of my room, noting the wardrobe and than he focused on my instruments.

"You got new violins." He said "And an electric." I nodded.

"Once I was good enough, I wanted one that was better quality. And the electric is fun to play."

"What kind of music do you play?" he asked.

"Classical with the regular violin. Rock with the electric violin." I answered.

"Have you written any music?" he asked

"Yeah, actually, I have. Not much, but some." I said. He nodded and pointed to the door on the opposite side of the room as the bed.

"What's that?"

"My bathroom."

"You have your own bathroom?"

"Don't you?" I asked. He blinked.

"Yeah."

"So what's the big surprise?"

"Most of the Sohma teenagers don't. I assumed you were one of them." I shook my head.

"It was Daddy's idea. He felt that having two women in one house sharing a bathroom would cause to many fights. We both like to take long showers and baths. If we didn't have separate bathrooms, we'd probably fight over it a lot." Lee shook his head, disbelieving.

"Women." He said. I frowned while glaring at him. I sighed.

"That's all for this room."I lead him out into the hall, pointing out my parents' room and the guest bedroom before leading him down to our basement. I showed him our pool in the right room, our home gym on the left and, finally, my dance studio. After that I took him back upstairs to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked. He muttered what sounded like a yes so I went to the fridge to pull out some cherry cheesecake. I cut two slices and put them on plates, and gave him one, along with a fork I had grabbed for him.

We ate over the counter in the kitchen, looking out the window at the backyard, which was just grass and a pond beside a huge tree.

"Who made this?" he eventually asked, referring to the cheesecake.

"I did." Then a thought occurred to me. "Is something wrong with it?" I asked, wondering if I had screwed up the recipe.

"No." he said "It's really good." He turned to look at me. "Where did you learn how to cook?" Relieved that I didn't somehow ruin the cheesecake I answered him without thinking.

" I learned a lot of things with all the free time I have. Besides dancing and music I learned cooking, baking, cake decoration, art, self defense, and sewing."

"So you had a lot of free time?" he asked. I answered honestly.

"Yeah, I did. Didn't you?"

"Not really. My mom dragged me to meetings and business functions. Apparently it's to prepare me for when I take over." He said. I looked at him, smirking.

"That sucks." I said, laughing. He glared at me in mock anger before smiling. He tilted his head to the side. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You like Western food, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"A lot of it." I said. "Why?"

He reached for a strand of my hair that had fallen in front of my face and put it behind my ear.

"How about we go out tomorrow night?" he asked, "I know a really good restaurant that serves Western food."

I didn't have to think very long. "Sure" He smirked before he spoke.

"Is six good?" he asked. I nodded. He straightened from the counter and looked around before looking above the stove at a clock. I looked to and saw it was almost six thirty.

"Do you have to go?" I asked. He nodded.

"My family eats dinner soon." He said. I got up and walked him to the door. I was about to tell him good night when he wrapped his arms around me and drew me to his chest. Then he leaned down and kissed me. My eyes widened before I closed them and kissed him back. He let me go after a minute.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." He said. I nodded softly. He left then. I shut the door quietly and went into the kitchen. There was still some teriyaki chicken left and I was starving.

As I ate my dinner alone- as I usually did when my parents were busy with an upcoming auction- I let my self look forward to a day off school and a date with Lee.

-Authors Note: HA! A kiss :) Oh the joy :D. So sorry this is a day late. Something weird was happening with my computer. It kept randomly shuting off. I did some investigating online and I _may_ be having problems with an overheating CPU. I havn't fixed it yet D: But I kept losing al lof my data yesterday. I got so irritated I couldn't write this story anymore :( But today I knew I had to finish it, since I ws in a bettr mood. So here is a tip: Your computer could act up anytime. Make sure to save frequently.

So next chapter is their date. Ohhh:p it should be up either 2/22/11 or 2/23/11.

So I'm planning on doing a little rinxharu focused thing. It will be a rinxharu fic and will go through Rin's pregnancy and Izumi's birth and a liitle before that. If you guys want me to, I'll go before _that_ and include Rin and Harus wedding. The first chapter will be something very relevant to this story later on, which happens before Izumi's birth.

This RinxHaru fic will be called: Miracle

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next day more relaxed and refreshed than the day before. Despite the awkward questions from my parents- curious as to what my choice had been and the observation of two plates in the dishwater instead of one- and my informing them that Lee had asked me to dinner, the evening had been as pleasant as the afternoon. I stretched lazily in my bed before getting up to start my day.

After a breakfast of miso and rice I went to my dance studio to start practicing. The time flew by and soon it was time to eat lunch. I tried to keep it light and not eat to much. I wanted to have an appetite tonight. After I finished lunch I went upstairs to take I shower.

I put the water up as high as it would go to get all the cold water out. Then, using my arm as a tester, I adjusted the faucets until I was satisfied. I got in quickly, standing under the running water contentedly. Finally, I started to wash my hair and body. When I was done I got out and wrapped myself in a towel and rang my hair out. I then went to my vanity to blow dry my hair, which took a while because it was so long and thick. After that I exchanged my robe for a loose black dress and went to practice my harpsichord.

The notes came familiarly. After playing piano and violin since I was four, the harpsichord I picked up a few months ago was coming along much easier. I played a bit longer than I usually do in one sitting, enjoying the serenity that playing always brought me.

After I was done playing I went to my closet to pick out something to wear tonight. As I sifted through my clothes, trying to figure out what to wear, it suddenly occurred to me that I didn't know what kind of restaurant Lee was taking me to. I went over to my phone to call him before remembering that the number I knew might not be his anymore. I stood there for a minute, trying to figure out what I could do.

I figured I didn't have much choice and dialed the phone number I still remembered before holding my phone up to my ear. The phone rang four times before someone picked up.

"Izumi?" I heard Lee's voice ask. I was silent a moment due to shock.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked finally.

"You're still in my phone. Am I still in yours?" he asked.

"No" I said "I just still remember your number." I admitted a little reluctantly. He had a thoughtful silence. Before his thoughts could go any further, I got to the purpose for my call. "What kind of restaurant are you taking me to?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it formal or casual?"

"It's more…business casual. What does it matter?" he sounded confused.

"I need to know what to wear." I said.

"Okay." He still sounded like he didn't get it.

"I'm a girl Lee. Girls think about stuff like this." I said shortly.

"Fine." He laughed. "It's already five Izumi. Since you're a girl, I imagine it will take you until I get there to get ready."

"Yeah." I said. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up and went to my closet, my choices now cut considerably. I tried everything on I deemed appropriate. Eventually I settled on a tight black dress that was low-cut with thick straps that cut off at mid-back. I dressed as provocatively as my mother, and she often helped me choose what to wear, but today she and Daddy weren't home. When I was done dressing I put on some makeup and looked over at the clock, noting that I only had five minutes until Lee was supposed to be here. I quickly grabbed a soft coat that went down to my knees and went out the front door, locking the house behind me.

As I turned around, headlights swept over the lawn as Lee pulled into the driveway. I waited for him to stop before I went up to the car and opened the door to get in. Lee greeted me as I settled into the car, leaning over to kiss me. He kept it brief, but sweet. He leaned away after a minute and pulled out. We didn't talk about much except for how our day had been. It turns out Lee's parents had drug him to a board meeting for one of the Sohma hospitals. It wasn't long before we pulled inside the parking garage for the restaurant and got out of the car.

We went inside the restaurant to be greeted by a waiter. Lee told him our reservations and we were lead to our table and seated. I took a look around the restaurant. It was decorated in light colors with quaint detailing. The lighting overhead allowed a decent view of the rest of the room, but was dim enough to offer privacy.

I shrugged out of my coat as I looked over the menu while Lee did the same. It was quiet and we didn't talk until our waiter appeared. He wasted no time in taking our orders.

"I'll have the pot roast." Lee said. I looked down at the menu.

"I'll have chicken and scalloped potatoes." I said. The waiter wrote down our order and left after telling us it wouldn't be long. After he was gone I focused on Lee.

"How was the board meeting?" I asked, not knowing what else to talk about. Lee wrinkled his nose for a minute.

"Boring. I swear they drone on and on about the most unimportant things. The only good part is when it's over and we go out to eat. My parents know some really good restaurants."

"Is that how you learned about this place?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's actually one of my favorites. I like to eat out as often as I can. The household only like to make traditional foods-and that's pretty much all they know how to make. Though sometimes I'll just cook something if I'm really desperate."

"So you can cook?" I asked, smiling a little.

"When I have to." He replied. When I asked how he learned he gave a simple answer. "Home Ec." He said. I snorted.

"Wow." I said. "What kind of foods do you cook?"

"Chinese and Western. I'm okay at Italian , but it could use some fine-tuning." And just like that we began talking. About our favorite dishes to cook, the ones that gave us trouble, the ones we cooked most often. We talked about our methods of stirring, mixing and chopping and of our most successful dishes and the cultural foods that we couldn't cook. We talked right through our waiter delivering our food, which arrived looking absolutely delicious. The scalloped potatoes were slathered in a creamy sauce, with the chicken looking roasted and tender.

We talked through dinner, moving away from cooking and into playing our instruments. I found out that Lee was planning on getting a set of drums when he was proficient at bass and I told him about playing my electric violin, which had been a little uncomfortable at first because I had bought one with six strings. Things slowed down as we ate our food –which was heavenly. When we were done, Lee asked me if I wanted any dessert. I sighed a little ruefully.

" I think so. I'm already stuffed." I said. Lee smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think I could handle any either " he said, signaling for the check. I put my coat back on as he was filling out the check, then freed my hair from my coat and down against my back. I stood up to go and Lee put his arm around my waist, leading me out to the car.

We rode in an idle silence, my head against Lee's arm as he drove. When we reached my house, I went to take off my seatbelt as Lee spoke.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" he asked. I looked over at him as I freed myself from the seatbelt.

"Sure." I said, leaning over to kiss him good-bye. I held my hand against his cheek for a minute before I pulled away, kissing him again briefly.

" Night." I said.

"Night" he repeated back. I got out of the car and into the house, tired but happy with the days events.

-Hey guys sorry this was late. I hate writers block:( I sat at the computer today and the ideas weren't coming. I really had to focus to write this chapter. It took a lot of wringing of my brain and my head hurts but I wanted to get it up today because I hate updating late(and this is already 2 days late:/ ) My main problem with this chapter was writing the date(which I've never been on one.) So I hope I did a good job. I know this hasn't been very dramatic so far, but starting next chapter, there is going to be foreshadowing leading up to some drama.

Subscribe, Favorite, and Review :D


	7. Chapter 7

I had slept soundly, waking at my normal time of six. I was well rested and fully alert so I didn't stay in bed long. I got up and walked over to my closet to pull out one of my many school uniforms and reluctantly put it on. I didn't like school uniforms…or any uniform really. After donning the boring uniform I brushed my hair and teeth, opting out of eating breakfast. I usually skipped it anyway. I walked over to my wall with the school lunch calendar tacked on to it to see what was for lunch. It read 'Chef's Surprise', which immediately put me of.

As I stepped out of my room, I noticed how quiet the house was. Further down the hall, I stopped at my parents' door and knocked firmly. When there was no answer, I pushed the door open gently (something I usually didn't do unless I was told to come in) to see that it was empty. I closed the door and went downstairs, contemplating that this may be a bigger auction than Mom usually has for New Years.

I walked through the dinning room and opened the door to the kitchen, going over to the refrigerator to pull something out for lunch. There was a decent amount to choose from; I ended up choosing Spanish rice and an egg roll. After putting them in packages and grabbing silverware, I went upstairs to get my bag and put my lunch in it. When that was done, I went to stand at my window that overlooked our driveway, waiting for Lee to show up. I had just gotten over to the window when Lee pulled up. I quickly grabbed my bag and went downstairs and out the door, routinely locking it.

I entered the car a few moments later, followed by our now-customary greeting of kissing each other before pulling away to fasten my seat belt. When we got to the school, students were just beginning to trickle up the steps into the building to start their day. I got out quickly, before Lee had a chance to open the door for me…which was a nice gesture but a little unusual for me.

He walked over to me anyway and slid his hand in mine before we started walking into the building. We stopped by Lee's locker first, which I found out was around the corner from mine. Then we went to mine. Lee stood behind me, talking to me about my Mom's auction while I claimed my books off the shelf.

"So she hasn't been home much?" he asked

"Not really." I said. "It gets like that with a big upcoming auction. Daddy hasn't been home much either; he usually helps her during the day with an important one."

"How important is this one?" He asked

"Well the New Years auction is always important. But I think this one is _extremely_ big because neither one of my parents were home this morning. They probably left before five." I said. A silence was my only response. I turned my head around to Lee. He was looking away from me, staring near the end of the hallway. I followed his gaze, but couldn't see who-or what- he was looking at. There were a few people there, but one caught my eye. It was a girl with ash blonde hair and olive skin. The only reason I really noticed her was she was staring right back of Lee. I couldn't really see the expression on her face. I shut my locker and walked the whole step it took me to reach Lee.

"Lee?" I said, putting a hand on his arm. He turned around to face me, his expression a mix of annoyance and irritation. "What's wrong?" I asked, sliding my hand from his arm up to his cheek.

Lee bent his head down to kiss me, much more fiercely than we had in the past few days. When he stopped kissing me, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest before kissing the top of my head and holding me. I leaned into him.

The bell rang loudly and obnoxiously. Lee eased his hold around me and held my waist while he walked me to my homeroom. He kissed me again briefly, to the disapproval of the teacher standing in the doorway, before letting go of my waist.

The morning went by in the usual motions of my academics and electives that were now halting for lunch. I walked to the lunchroom, heated my food and sat down to eat and wait for Lee.

-Authors Note.

Hmm…foreshadowing to a little drama. By the way we are going by the Japanese school days and the Chinese New Year. I wanted to have this up sooner in the week , but I've been extremely tired, getting less than 4 hours of sleep for about a week. The last two days have been good though :D

Favorite , Review, and Subscribe.


End file.
